As The World Falls Down
by I hate Potter yes I do
Summary: Very short song-fic to As The World Falls Down, involving Sarah thinking about Jareth and her big mistake. Rating kuz I said so.


HELLO WORLD!!!!!! BWahahaha. Me again! With another song-fic of short-randomness. I will hopefully follow up on this one sometime soon... but I doubt it. I've got an idea for a J/S story so myehehehe.   
Disclaimers: I don't own The Labyrinth or any characters. I do not own the song. They belong to their respective owners and NOT me. The song is 'As The World Falls Down' by David Bowie.   
  
  


  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
_There's such a sad love   
Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel   
Open and closed within your eyes   
I'll place the sky within your eyes_   
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ 

  


Why had he promised her everything? Why hadn't she accepted? Her brother was safe, and he was everything she had ever wanted. So why hadn't she accepted? 

_Because you thought him an illusion_ came that snipey voice at the back of her head. But he wasn't. Gods, he wasn't. He was oh so real, and she wanted him. _He was offering an illusion of your dreams, all those times._ But it was _him_ that her dreams turned into. She wanted _him_. Did he want her? 

  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~   
_There's such a fooled heart   
Beating so fast in search of new dreams   
A love that will last within your heart   
I'll place the moon within your heart_   
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ 

  


**He did everything for you,** another voice commented idly. **He turned time upside-down, moved the heavens. He offered you everything. You do realise this could have broken the Labyrinth?** Another sob wracked her body. "Noooo..." she wailed quietly, curled up tightly with her fingers twined in her hair. 

  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~   
_As the pain sweeps through   
Makes no sense for you   
Every thrill has gone   
Wasn't too much fun at all   
But I'll be there for you-oo-oo   
As the world falls down _   
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ 

  


_He took your brother away, why should you stay with a thief?_

"I told him to take Toby away! He was only doing what I told him to! He's not to blame!" 

_But he still took Toby, even through knowing you didn't actually want him to._

"He did what I told him to." 

  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ _  
Falling   
(As the world) Falling down   
Falling in love_   
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ 

  


**He did everything for you... 'Everything I've done I've done for you. I move the stars for no one!'**

_He's an arrogant King who rules Goblins. That has got to effect your sanity at some stage. He's not quite right. He's not even human!_

**He loves you...**

  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~   
_I'll paint you mornings of gold   
I'll spin you Valentine evenings   
Though we're strangers till now   
We're choosing the path between the stars   
I'll leave my love between the stars _   
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ 

  


"But does he? Gods, do _I_?! I don't know!" Sarah howled. Thankfully, her parents were out. They wouldn't hear her torment. Only Toby would, and he was quietly asleep. 

  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ _  
As the pain sweeps through   
Makes no sense for you   
Every thrill has gone   
Wasn't too much fun at all   
But I'll be there for you-oo-oo   
As the world falls down_

  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ 

  


**He would never let anything harm you.**

_He set the cleaners on you. You could have been killed._

  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~   
_Falling   
(As the world) Falling down   
Falling   
As the world falls down   
Falling   
Falling   
Falling   
Falling in love   
As the world falls down   
(down) Falling   
Falling   
Falling   
Falling in love   
As the world falls down _   
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ 

  


**He knew you were resourceful, otherwise he wouldn't have called the cleaners on you. It was an obscure form of a compliment. **

_You could have died._

  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~   
_Falling   
Falling   
Falling_   
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ 

  


**There was no real risk. Jareth was sure of it. **

"STOP IT! Leave me alone..." Sarah whimpered. Her little voices disappeared. "Did he even like me...?" she asked, looking with forlorn up at her ceiling. She burried her head back into her pillow. "Because I think I love him..." she whispered. 

  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~   
_Makes no sense at all   
Makes no sense to fall   
Falling   
As the world falls down   
Falling   
Falling   
Falling in love   
As the world falls down   
(down) Falling   
Falling   
Falling in love   
Falling in love (love)   
Falling in love   
Falling in love   
Falling in love_   
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ 

  
  
  
***********************************   
Boom baby! That's it! Review please? 

~~*~~Priestess Of Ishtar~~*~~ 


End file.
